Fancy Dress
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate agrees to go to a fancy dress party with Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I've been completely obsessed with the outfit from 'Sherlock Holmes'. I think they are absolutely brilliant, plus Robert Downey Jr just looks totally in hot in it :D Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Please Kate! It'll be fun, I promise!" Abby begged.

"I don't know" Kate muttered chewing on her lip.

"There'll be loads of cute guys and when was the last time you just kicked back and had fun??" Abby questioned.

"Last weekend" Kate said with a nod.

"That doesn't count, the conference was for work" Abby frowned.

"Plus your idea of a cute guy and my idea of a cute guy would be totally different" Kate cried.

"Not necessarily" Abby grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" Kate frowned.

"Just come" Abby whined.

"Alright but I've got nothing to wear" Kate shrugged.

"I'll meet you at your apartment after work to help find an outfit" Abby smiled and ushered her out of the lab. Kate smiled faintly and caught the lift back up to her desk. The hours slowly ticked by and Kate was off faster than a speeding bullet once the clocks hit 5.

**x-x-x**

Kate had been home for ten minutes when someone bange don her door. She smiled faintly as she saw Abby waiting on the other side.

"Geez Abs, catering for a circus?" Kate joked.

"Your costume actually" Abby grinned.

"I thought you said you'd help find an outfit not bring on!" Kate shouted.

"Well I brought some stuff just in case you have nothing" Abby shrugged placing the big bag down.

"Is it cold outside?" Kate frowned noticing Abby wearing her floor length black leather coat.

"Not particularly, why?" Abby questioned.

"You have your coat" Kate said pointing.

"Ah, well this is part of your costume" Abby shrugged.

"Alright then, what do you have in mind?" Kate sighed.

"Yay!!" Abby beamed clapping her hands together. "You're going Goth!" Abby grinned unzipping her bag.

"Abby!!" Kate yelled.

"What?" she shrugged. "Come on Kate, the whole idea of going to parties is to have fun and be whoever you want to for a night!" Abby explained.

"Oh alright. What did you bring?" Kate said giving in.

"Two miniskirts, my red and black pants, a couple of different t-shirts and top and then my coat to finish it all off! Oh and some accessories" Abby grinned pulling things out of the bag and throwing them up in the air. Kate grabbed Abby's red and black pants and the white shirt with the black tie hanging from the pocket. She quickly disappeared into her bedroom to get changed.

"Help yourself to food and drinks" Kate called from her room.

"Will do" Abby said moving to the kitchen and raided Kate's fridge for a snack. "All that needs is the final touch" Abby smiled putting down the food and quickly took off her coat. "Here" she said passing it off. Kate grabbed it and put it on.

"What do you think?" Kate asked spinning around.

"It looks nice but not very Gothy" Abby said. "Try on something else" she said waving to her bag.

"I like the shirt so I might just grab a miniskirt. Dark blue or light blue?" Kate said holding each skirt in her hand.

"Try the dark one first" Abby said walking to the couch. Kate quickly disappeared again and came out a few minutes later.

"Much better!" Abby smiled. "Now… accessories!!!" Abby grinned.

"What are you putting on?" Kate queried as Abby moved to the bag.

"Studded dog collar, arm bands, a couple of rings and some fake tattoos" Abby said moving across to Kate and put them on. "Now, what tattoo would you like and where?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Stop it!" Kate frowned punching her shoulder.

"Alright, how about the four card symbols on your wrist. A star on the back of your neck and a skull and cross bone on your other arm" Abby suggested.

"Sounds good" Kate said.

"Alright, let's get cracking" Abby smiled pulling out some pens. "This will probably wash off in a few days" Abby said as she began drawing.

"I'll take your word for it" Kate laughed. Fifteen minutes Abby had finished drawing and put all her stuff back in the bag. "Just let it dry for a while before putting to coat on" Abby suggested and quickly entered the bathroom to get changed.

"So what are you going as?" Kate asked gathering her things and putting them in her bag.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Abby said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"You wore that at Halloween last year" Kate protested.

"Yes but I was only at work, I didn't go out" Abby said coming out in her Marilyn Monroe while adjusting her blonde wig.

"What am I going to do with my hair?" Kate asked looking at Abby.

"I'll fix it up just before we enter the party. I'd also carry the coat till we get inside. Come on, we better go otherwise we'll be late" Abby said heading for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We're here!!" Abby cried excitedly as she paid the cab driver and got out. Kate forced a smile as the music grew louder and louder as they walked towards the building. _'Why on earth did I let Abby force me into coming?!'_ Kate asked herself. "Now, about your hair" Abby said turning to Kate. She stood still as Abby pulled it out of the ponytail and frizzled it up. "There…" Abby smiled and then headed up the stairs. Kate listened to the type of music being played and cringed slightly as she knew what type of party this would be. A lot of drunken males trying to hook up with her. She let out a sigh as she followed Abby up the stairs and stopped outside a door.

"Nice outfit Abby" The bouncer grinned.

"This is my friend, Kate" Abby said turning around and grabbed her wrist to pull her forward.

"Nice to meet ya" he greeted.

"Hi" Kate smiled.

"Enjoy" he laughed opening the door for them.

"Why did he laugh?!" Kate hissed into Abby's ear.

"He's always making jokes" Abby dismissed. "Wow… look at this place!" she beamed.

"What? Can't hear you!" Kate shouted behind her.

"See I told you there would be cute guys" Abby said as a group walked by. "What do you think of that one?" Abby whispered into Kate's ear at the blonde walked past. Kate missed Abby's comment as she was staring through the crowd at a man standing on his own towards the back of the room. He wore a plain white shirt with braces hanging off his dark coloured trousers.

"Let's get a drink" Abby suggested dragging Kate away to the bar.

"Hey Abby, you've out done yourself!!" the bartender grinned.

"Nah, it's Kate who you should be saying that to" Abby joked.

"Rupert" he said holding out his hand.

"Kate" she smiled politely and shook it.

"Two Cherry Bombs" Abby ordered.

"Coming right up" Rupert smiled and quickly went away to make the drinks.

"How do you like the party so far?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, it's good" Kate muttered searching the crowd looking for the guy she spotted before.

"Who are you looking for?" Abby frowned as Rupert came back with the drinks. She tapped Kate on the shoulder who turned around and grabbed a glass.

"Oh, just this guy I saw before dressed in 19th century clothes" Kate shrugged following Abby into the crowd.

"Ash!!!" Abby yelled over the crowd and waved her arm. He spotted her and was wading through the crowd towards them.

"So glad you could make it!" Ash smiled quickly giving Abby a hug.

"Ash I'd like you to meet my very best friend Kate" Abby introduced stepping aside.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said taking her hand and bowed.

"Ditto" Kate smiled blushing.

"So how are you liking me party Kate?" Ash asked starting a conversation.

"Your party?" she repeated.

"Yeah, birthday party" he said raising his eyebrows. "Abby didn't mention it?" he frowned.

"No, she just said I should come along to a party she was attending tonight" Kate replied.

"Abby!" he growled. "Well at least I hope you brought a good enough present for this terrible mix up!" Ash grinned.

"Now is not the time or place" Abby smiled.

"I'll hold you to that. Something wrong?" Ash questioned looking over at Kate.

"I didn't bring you a present" she said biting her lip.

"It is fine, we shall hold Abby accountable for this and make her suffer!" Ash winked at Kate.

"Ok" Kate laughed.

"Oh and I've been have a very interesting conversation with your boss. He even gave me a present, well if you can call it a present" Ahs rambled.

"Gibbs is here?!" Kate gasped.

"I didn't tell you I invited him?" Abby said trying to act serious but ended up giggling.

"Oh look, here he comes now" Ash said pointing through the crowd at Gibbs walking towards them. Kate quickly wrapped the coat around her trying to hide herself. She then looked up and her jaw gaped open. _'He's the one!'_ she gasped.

"Abs. Nice outfit" he chuckled. "Kate?" Gibbs questioned looking in her direction.

"Hi" she squeaked.

"There are some friends I want to say hi to" Abby said looking past the crowd.

"Abby…" Kate hissed.

"You'll be fine. Just mingle and don't be a lonely sheep" Abby laughed and followed Ash into the crowd.

"So…" Gibbs paused watching Abby leave.

"So" Kate repeated and quickly took a sip of her drink

"Would you like another one?" Gibbs asked.

"No thank you. I'm still battling through this one" Kate smiled faintly and loosened her grip on the coat.

"Wow…" Gibbs smiled at Kate's costume.

"Huh? Oh!" Kate said suddenly grabbing the coat again.

"Hey, I like the new Kate" Gibbs smiled.

"It was Abby's idea" she shrugged avoiding Gibbs' gaze. Gibbs suddenly took a hold of Kate's hand. Shocked Kate stared down at his hand holding hers as Gibbs lead her to the back of the room. He let go and pushed the door open out onto the small balcony.

"I figured it be easier to talk somewhere a little quieter" Gibbs smiled faintly. Kate stared at the party and saw Abby amidst of the crowd. She shook her head as Abby pointed both thumbs up. Kate's heart began to beat quickly realising she was alone with Gibbs who wanted to talk to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked lightly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah" she managed to saw through her dry throat. "So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Kate frowned.

"You looked like you wanted to talk or something. I figured it'd be better to talk out here than in there with the music blaring around us" Gibbs explained looking down at Kate.

"Oh" Kate said frowning.

"What is it now!?" Gibbs said starting to get a little annoyed.

"Ok, well, um, not sure how to say this" she muttered.

"Say what?" Gibbs frowned.

"How much I love you" she said casually. Kate suddenly covered her mouth and stared out into the horizon. Gibbs took the glass from her hand and placed it down on the small table provided. He cupped her head between his hands and bent down to kiss her. "Does mean you love me back?" Kate whispered.

"Ah-huh!" Gibbs smiled. Kate's face lit up and once again she stared at his costume.

"I like your outfit by the way, it's very Sherlock Holmes!" Kate smiled.

"That's because I saw Sherlock Holmes recently" Gibbs replied and laughed at Kate's stunned face. "Yes I go to the movies" he chuckled.

"So Mr Holmes, shall we go somewhere a little more private? Plus this party really isn't my thing" Kate said biting her lip.

"Agreed!" Gibbs said taking her hand.

"Do we need to tell Abby?" Kate thought aloud.

"I think she'll understand" Gibbs said holding the door open for Kate.

**- The End - **


End file.
